


Isabel's Mark

by McFreeky



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McFreeky/pseuds/McFreeky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It wasn't Isabel; she wore a dagger-looking mark on her hip; she never said who and he didn't ask."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isabel's Mark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarcastic_fina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_fina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Darling heart, I loved you from the start (But you'll never know what a fool I've been)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319101) by [sarcastic_fina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_fina/pseuds/sarcastic_fina). 



> This is a companion piece for Fina's "Darling heart, I loved you from the start (But you'll never know what a fool I've been)" where I got the summary quote from. If you haven't read that, I suggest you do so, lest you get confused (she's the one I gifted this to). Then come back and read this, and then go a read the rest of her stuff because it's all amazing. Fair warning, however. Some of her stuff is heart wrenching, so don't come back to me saying how you can't believe I did that to you, and why, god, why did I read that? I take no responsibility. You've been warned. Now, on to the fic!

“I’ll be quick,” Isabel tells him as she throws him on the bed.

She’s on top of him the next instant, straddling him as she bends over and nips at his neck. She grinds her hips into his, drawing a growl from Oliver as he reached up to her neck. He finds the zipper to her dress and pulls it down. His hands trace down her sides, squeezing her ass before finding the hem of her dress and lifting it off her. He tosses it aside as he sits up and crashes his lips into hers.

Isabel’s kisses are fervent and harsh like she is trying to brutally beat back the loneliness they both feel. She pushes back the lapels of his suit and off Oliver’s shoulders. He frees himself of the jacket and his hands are on her again as she works the tie and buttons of his shirt.

One hand is at the nape of her neck, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. The other is exploring her soft skin and curves. It travels up and down her back, plays with her ribs, and kneads her ass and thighs. It gives her butt one more squeeze before following the elastic of her black panties to the front.

He feels an iron-hard grip on his wrist, stopping their movement. Isabel pulls away, her eyes matching her hand’s intensity.

“Not there,” she commands.

Oliver looks to where his hand is and sees a soul mate mark on her hip. It is shaped like a dagger. He recognizes the symbol, but he doesn’t know where he has seen it before.

Isabel doesn’t give him much time to think on the subject as she rips off his shirt and starts nipping at the newly exposed skin.

Oliver stays away from her mark for the rest of the night. He doesn’t give it much thought once they finish. Diggle is counting on him to break him out of a gulag. He doesn’t have time for distractions.

* * *

The last of the board members files out of the conference room, leaving only him and her.

“Isabel, what have you done?” Oliver demands.

“Me?” she answers innocently. “Very little. You’re the one who made this possible when you made me CEO.” She rounds the table and closes the gap between them. “I know it was only temporary, but it gave me the authority I needed to call an emergency board meeting. As of thirty minutes ago, your company belongs to me. The directors unanimously made my appointment permanent. I’d say they lost faith in your leadership, but that would imply there was any.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Because I take what I’ve earned.”

“What you earned? You think sleeping with my father entitles you to my family’s company?”

“You have no idea what you’re talking about,” Isabel sneered back.

“He fooled around with a lot of girls, but I don’t see any of them organizing hostile takeovers.”

“Fooled around? Is that what your mother told you?" Isabel scoffs. "Of course she would write me off as a meaningless fling. She was always scared I would take him from her.”

Oliver can’t believe the gall of this woman. “Why would my father leave my mother for you?”

“Because I was his soul mate!” She punctuates the statement by lifting up her blouse and showing him the mark on her hip.

He looks at it again, remembering why the symbol is so familiar. He takes a step back.

“So you recognize it this time.” She smirks. “Your dad had one just like it, exactly where mine is. Honestly, I thought you would have figured it out in Russia, but maybe I just kept you too busy.

“He was going to leave you, your mother, your sister, and the company. He was going to run away with me. Our bags were packed. But then little Thea broke her arm doing something ridiculous, and he left me standing at the airport. I never saw him again after that.”

Oliver finally finds his voice again. “But that doesn’t give you the right-”

Isabel cuts him off. “It gives me every right! He was mine, and you and your family took him away from me. And now he’s dead because of it. Because of you.”

She touches her mark. “It burns now. Every day, there is a dull ache that won’t go away that only intensifies whenever I think about him.”

Isabel eyes Oliver. “But you know a little about that, don’t you?” She puts a finger on his chest, directly over the arrow that matches Felicity’s. “I bet it hurts right now. Your little missing secretary. It’s why you made me interim CEO, isn’t it? Because you couldn’t stop thinking about what that one-eyed psycho is doing to her, could you?”

Suddenly the pieces start falling into place. Oliver curses himself for not seeing the picture sooner.

“Slade,” he growls as he drives her back to the wall. “How do you know about him? You’re working for him?”

“With,” she corrects. “He knew planting me in your family’s business would draw you back to Starling City. Truth be told, I was skeptical but-”

Oliver wraps his hand around her neck and slams her into the wall. “Where is she?!”

“You’ll know soon enough. And don’t worry. She’ll be alive when you find her. Slade wants to kill her in front of you. So you know that it was him. So you can see the pleading look in her eyes. So you know that you weren’t good enough to save her.”

“Why?” he demands. “Why are you doing this? Why are you helping him?”

She looks at him, false pity evident in her eyes. “It’s really sad that you don’t know. You took our soul mates from us. It’s about time we repay you in kind.”

Oliver yells in her face, and she flinches away. He has to fight the urge to snap her neck. She is CEO of Queen Consolidated now. If she is found dead, the police will find him. He can’t save Felicity while he’s in jail.

He lets go and stalks off, the burning from the mark on his chest only growing worse.


End file.
